Broken Family
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 09 |airDate = 31st December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Hopeless Ghost |nextEpisode = Two Can Keep A Secret }} is the ninth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 31st, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... Arianna sits up. She’s shocked to discover that the bright light is a girl. A ghost. She speaks hollowly and inside Arianna’s mind as to not disturb the others. She smiles sweetly at the beaten down woman in front of her. “They called you the Warriors. They still do.” She speaks. Arianna shakes her head, startled by the voice. “You have to hold on. Good things are coming your way.” In the forest, Minina and Austin listen to what the Troll has to say. It announces that a pack of Bloodhounds ripped apart their village and soon their small camp could be next. The people in the crowd talk among themselves, some startled and some ready to face a challenge. Austin tells Minina that they can’t stay and have to act fast and get out of there. Together, Brutus, Austin and Minina make their way out of the camp and continue towards their destination. In an unknown location of Kedeadia, Steven lies on a bed. As he rolls over, a blinking red light emits from the back of his neck. Story Minina climbs a tree looking for fresh fruits. Austin stands below, hoping that if she falls he’ll be able to catch her but she assures him that she’s done this a million times before. Austin is still worried and Minina reminds him that if he actually took part in village activities and foraging he’d know just how good she was. He laughs at her. Sitting on a log, Brutus sharpens his knife when his ears prick. He looks around, spotting Austin laughing in the distance. Squinting. Sometime isn’t right. He stands and looks around. He approaches a thicket of berry bushes. Seemingly too poisonous to eat. He pulls apart the twigs and branches with his knife only to discover a small rabbit sitting on it’s own. He looks at it, considering beheading the small creature for food when a Bloodhound leaps atop of it and shreds its body in half within a second. Brutus jumps back as the Bloodhound turns to look at him. He holds out his knife, calling on Austin and Minina to get to safety. Austin looks over and upon spotting the Bloodhound by Brutus he turs only to find another two heading in their direction. He begs Minina to stay in the trees, but he’s looked up and she’s already leaping across the branches. He calls her name, deciding it’s also his best hance and begins trying to get his footing on the tree bark, attempting to tug himself up as the Bloodhounds dart in his direction. Brutus calls for the pair not to mess around. He slices the first Bloodhound’s head clean off, turning to face the other two. Minina returns to the tree and grabs Austin’s hand as he fumbles for grip. She helps him up as the Bloodhound’s arrive at his feet and are inches away from grabbing at him. Minina thinks they should help Brutus but Austin tells her that he knows what he’s doing. They continue across the trees until Austin’s foot snags against a vine and he tumbles to the ground, winding himself on the dirt below. Minina calls for him, sliding down the trees to help him. Austin get up, telling her he’s fine. They begin running again, discovering an abandoned house. Minian stops and turns, seeing Brutus in the distance. Behind him is a lone Bloodhound. He’;s trying to get distance for a perfect wing. Austin grabs Minina’s hand and pulls her inside the house, closing the door. Minina begs him to help Brutus but again states that’s what he’s trained to do. Austin looks for a weapon and finds a fire poker on the floor. Opening the front door, he looks outside. To the house’s left Brutus fights off the last Bloodhound. Austin runs over to help him when the Bloodhound knocks the knife out of Brutus’ hand and bites at his face, injuring his severely. Austin stops. Running back to the house and slamming the door shut. That night, Minina lets out a few tears by the fire. She’s not sad. Or grieving. She’s just angry. At herself, mostly. Minina tells Austin she wishes she never left the village, which he doesn’t believe. Austin tells Minina that she didn’t belong with the Trolls, but with the humans instead. It’s her true place and what it should’ve been right from the very start of her life. Minina looks over to him and without much time to think, she kisses him. ---- A village. Austin and Minina sign a breath of relief. Finally, someone who can tell them what’s going on. And it’s not good. A kind old woman offers them their home for the night, realising who Austin is. She tells him everything. Everything. Austin exclaims he has to leave, Minina stands and grabs him, begging him to stop. He tells her that she should stay at the village but is scared that the Bloodhounds are after him. Austin tries to figure out where his friends would be. How could they just vanish? “I’ll have to find out from Scarlette.” He tells her. “Scarlette hasn’t been seen either.” “That’s impossible, she wouldn’t leave the--” He thinks for a minute. “Austin? What is it?” Minina asks. “What if it was her?” He has to sit. He doesn’t know what to do. “Why would she do that?” Minina asks. Austin bites his nail, his mind racing. “I don’t know,” He stands, grabbing his backpack. “But I’m going to find out.” “I’m coming with you.” Minina tells him. Back at Kedeadia, the travellers lie in silence when the door opens. In steps Steven. Purry bounces upwards, clinging to the bars. “Steven?!” He says nothing. “STEVEN?!” “He can’t hear you.” Scarlette enters. “Or well, he can. But there’s nothing he can do about it.” She explains. Steven begins fixing their portions of food, as he turns they notice the blinking red light in his neck. Another blow to the group’s morale. “Please,” “Don’t cry, Purry. It’s not a very heroic look on your face.” She spits. Purry holds back her tears, gripping harshly at the bars until her fingers go red. “Come on, Steven.” Steven and Scarlette leave the room. Little Buddy approaches Purry and comforts her. She hugs him closely. In the forest, Austin and Minina find themselves in a fog. Austin tells her to stay close, but begins hearing voices. Looking around, he tries to push the fog aside with his hands, trying not to confuse himself as the fog gets thicker. “Minina?!” He calls out, losing sight of her. In the distance he spots two figures and heads towards them. He grabs the shoulder of one of the figures, turning her around he’s shocked that’s it Arianna. Hulluciative fog, of course, he thinks. He tries to ask her if she’s okay, but she’s stoic. She doesn’t move, her face expressionless. Miguel taps Austin on the shoulder and he turns. He punches him in the face. He falls to the ground and the fog floats up around him. Miguel begins yelling, but he’s not yelling at him: He’s yelling at Jayme. Back in the cell, Jayme makes a snide remark towards Miguel that he’s not the only person now who’s lost someone they care about. Miguel snaps at him and tells him to make sure Chey is okay, because right now she’s not looking too good. Which was true, she was getting thinner and paler by the day. Jayme approaches Chey, who lies on the floor, and takes ahold of her hand asking if she’s okay. She just hums a yes response. Jayme asks Miguel if he can do that to Maria. Miguel approaches Jayme and taps him on the shoulder, punching him in the jaw as he turns. He tumbles over and Chey cries out in fright. Noah tells the to stop but they engage in a fist fight. Arianna just ignores them, trying to get sunlight from the window in the cell. Jayme throws Miguel against the wall, exchanging ugly words with each other. Miguel notes that he’s surprised a child can have so much strength: referencing the aging potion Jayme took in the simulation. Jayme laughs and tells him that those fun days are behind them. Miguel blames Jayme for them getting locked up and if he wasn’t so stupid-- Bam, another punch. Jayme tells him that atleast he didn’t raise his own daughter to be a psychopath. Austin stands in the fog, scratching his head as he hears everything. Everything. He runs through the fog, carrying himself wearily as he tries to find the direction to Kedeadia. He stumbles and falls, the fog disappearing as he looks up, the kingdom standing tall in front of him now. Poll 209 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn *Brutus Trivia Category:Paradox Category:Paradox Episodes